Bobo Haha/Quotes
Television series Season 1 The Day That Everything Changed :Doctor Holiday: I'm talking about the 90% negative spike in your bio-energy. Have an explanation? :Rex: My bios spike every time I see you, Dr. Holiday. :Bobo Haha: Smooth like sandpaper. :Bobo Haha: Uh, might I remind you, monkeys like to throw bobo bombs. And I had Mexican yesterday. :Rex: Good monkey. :Rex: How'd you find me? :Agent Six: High frequency transponder. :Rex: You tagged me? Like a dolphin? :Agent Six: Not you. It's in the monkey's diaper. :Bobo Haha: ...It's a simian undergarment! String Theory :Bobo Haha: (to Rex) A lot of headaches here today because of you skipping out. Bring me along next time, will ya? Beyond the Sea :Rex: Ah, this is perfect, we hang out, law low. Finally get some normal for a change. :Bobo Haha: Ah, Sand plus fur equals itch. :Rex: Talking chimps, not normal. (Bobo makes monkey sounds) Mas chido. :Noah Nixon: (Watching two females pass in front of them) I don't know how you'd ever forget a thing like this. :Rex: Eh? They're nothing compared to Dr. Holiday. :Noah: Isn't she old, 28 or something? You just need to get over her and meet some girls your own age. :Bobo Haha: (Bobo burps) And low IQ. :Rex: It's not a date. :Noah: make sure to ask her stuff, girls like when you talk to them :Rex: It's not a date. :Bobo Haha: buy her some shoes - that's what girls really like :Rex: it's NOT a date, it's she's just... I'm an E.V.O., she's an E.V.O.... :Noah: Oh, and ask for the second date, before you screw up this one. :Rex: It's not a date. :Bobo Haha: (as Six is fighting Biowulf) Don't worry, green bean, we got your back. :Noah: We do? :Bobo Haha: Nah. My money's on the one with the claws. Lockdown :Noah: Sweet gym. Way better than our usual court. :Rex: Even have my own private locker room. :Bobo Haha: (Sound of a toilet flushing. Bobo exits the locker room) Wouldn't go in there if I was you. :Rex: Used to. The Architect :Agent Six: Rex is angry with us. He has every right to be. But that means nothing to White Knight. He doesn't have the patience we do. :Bobo Haha:: Nice try. White won't lay a finger on him. He's too important. :Agent Six: You are somewhat expendable. :Bobo Haha: All right. All right. You made your point. :Rex: Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Mmm. Isn't this great. :Agent Six: ...It's a little dry. :Rex: Mmm. Lump-to-mash ratio is a bit off. :Bobo Haha: You know what? Maybe I'll run away too. Go somewhere where my cooking is appreciated. (Bobo leaves) :Agent Six: We have to do this every Friday? Frostbite :Bobo Haha: Do you ever wonder what sick twisted Providence flunky decided to name this base "Paradise?" :Doctor Holiday: We have a situation, Weaver. :Weaver: You have a situation. I'm up to my neck in maintenance, and inventory. You people just can't barge in here unannounced. :Doctor Holiday: Actually,we can! This base exists for the sole purpose of offloading Rex's surplus nanites! You know communications black out in storms like this. :Weaver: Half my equipment isn't even back online. So you have to turn around and come back when... :Bobo Haha: (Bobo and Six aim their weapons at Weaver) Think again pal! Leader of the Pack :Bobo Haha: Trapped in your room? (Bobo laughs) You're losing your edge pal. :Agent Six: And if I find out you had any part in it... :Bobo Haha: (Bobo clears his throat) So how you wanna do this? :Agent Six: By the book. 7 Alpha. :Bobo Haha: Bad monkey protocol it is. :Rex: (about to touch the elevator) I'll pry it open! (the door opens before he touches it) Huh? :Bobo Haha: (Rex notices Bobo by the elevator buttons) Funny how that works. :Bobo Haha: Some knucklehead punched a hole in the East River. Need someone to plug it up. :Rex: I'll take a shortcut. (Rex dives into the river) :Agent Six: Were those my pants? Breach (episode) :Agent Six: (as Bobo enters a cave) I wouldn't advise going in there. :Bobo Haha: Does the word melanoma mean anything to you? You want to wait in the sun? Go right ahead. :(Bobo enters the cave, then comes running out) :Bobo Haha: On the other hand, who doesn't love fresh air? :(an Evo scorpion exits the cave) :Bobo Haha: (Firing at a E.V.O. Scorpion) Well, I'll put him right back to sleep. :Agent Six: No! Don't! There might be a (Bobo's blast hits a hill, more evo scorpions come out)...nest... Nice work. :Bobo Haha: Would you believe it's all part of Bobo's master plan? :Agent Six: Our transport should be here any second. Just don't let these things surround you. (Six realizes he's surrounded, and spots Bobo also surrounded) :Bobo Haha: Did you say "let them surround you" or "don't let them surround you?" :Bobo Haha: So, how'd it feel in there? :Rex: I don't know. Empty, I guess. I've never felt so completely alone. She had a lot of things, but things can't make up for people. :Bobo Haha: You're not feeling sorry for her? :Rex: No way! It just makes me glad to have what I have. Dark Passage :Rex: You're a monkey. It's the jungle. :Bobo Haha: Let me tell you something chief. The jungle is a cool mistress. One day you're on the top of banana pile - next day you're a pile of peels rotting on the Sun. She will chew you up and spit you up. Never forget that! NEVER FORGET! The Forgotten :Rex: Why didn't you just send me for this thing? Aren't I supposed to be your secret weapon? :White Knight: Because some missions, Rex. Require a little sensitivity. :Rex: I got that. Tons of it. Ask anyone. :Bobo Haha: You bash things with giant mechanical fists. That sound sensitive to you? :Bobo Haha: No holes in this bug jar. :Rex: We can make one with your torpedo thingy. :Bobo Haha: Oh. (Groans) :Rex: You didn't?... We only had one shot. Bobo! :Bobo Haha: Hey, that's what happens when you save the monkey last. :Bobo Haha: (when the jet starts flying leaving Rex) REEEEEX! Operation: Wingman :Rex: I promised Noah a great Prom. We are going to the Prom! Step on it, Bobo! Run every light if you have to. Pretend you don't have a driver's license! :Bobo Haha: What's a driver's license? (Bobo laughs) :Rex: Thanks for the cover, Bobo. :Bobo Haha: Wasn't me. I'm driving :Rex: Then who? :Annie: (Cutting to Annie) LEAVE MY DATE ALONE! (blast another) :Bobo Haha: I LOVE CHRISTMAS! :Bobo Haha: Ladies, Your carrige awaits! Bobo Haha: At least it took care of it, right? Rex: Uh, sorta hop away before I get a chance. Bobo Haha: Oh, brother The Hunter :Doctor Holiday: (as Holiday is treating Rex) Some people have just too much hate in them to see things any other way. Hold still. :Rex: Ow! :Bobo Haha: Don't sweat it kid. Humans are idiots. End of story. :Rex: Not all of them. But anyone who would believe that guy has to say... makes you wonder. :Hunter Cain: (On television) We need to protect ourselves from this "Rex" and every other sicko like him. People should draw their own conclusions. :Rex: (to the television while fighting an E.V.O.) Arrgh! Here's my conclsion. YOU'RE A LYING WHACK JOB! :Bobo Haha: You know he can't hear you, right? Now can we finish this? :Rex: They don't want my help? Fine! No more flying to the rescue. No more turning giant blob back into mailmen. :Bobo Haha: Works for me. :Doctor Holiday: But the people who really do need you, they're the ones who'll really suffer. :Bobo Haha: Ah details. :Rex: Well, a few people get it. It's a start. :Bobo Haha: What can I say that I haven't said already? Humans are idiots, but every once in a while, they get it right. Gravity :Bobo Haha: If this works, you may be out of a job. :Rex: You see me complaining? If Providence wants to armits soldiers with reprogrammed nanites that cure E.V.O's, that's fine by me. I'll finally have my weekends free. :Rex: Doc, you remember that psycho computer program that was gonna destroy the world. She's back. :Zag RS: I prefer "artificial intelligence." And I don't want to destroy the world, just all the nanites in it. Admitedly, every creature infested with them will die. :Bobo Haha: Hey, I resemble that remark! :Rex: Didn't happen last time. Not gonna happen now, Zag! :Doctor Holiday: Actually, Rex, if it gets this program in its current state, that's exactly what's going to happen. The Swarm :Bobo Haha: Wait for it? :Agent Six: Rudimentary brain functions only. These insects were never people. :Bobo Haha: You say it like it's a bad thing. :Dr. Holiday: I just need a sample. The creatures seem to use it tag objects with high metal content. :Rex: Get 'em from your stinky friend. :Dr. Holiday: It breaks down too quickly. It has to be extracted from a living specimen. I just need someone to go into the nest and :(Bobo and Six walk away. Rex sighs and Holiday leads him away) :Bobo Haha: There's your biological response right there. :Bobo Haha: That's one more for me. :Rex: Yeah? Well, I got the rest them. :Rex: Why is my underwear on TV? (Holiday and Six turn around. To Bobo) Sources? This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I stomped more bugs than you, would it? :Bobo Haha: Heh. What do you think? :Rex: I think I'm going back to bed now. Promises, Promises :Bobo Haha: We meet again! :Bobo Haha: Chimps gonna eat. :Bobo Haha: Maybe, we can scratch each other's backs. :Doctor Holiday: Excuse me? :(?????) :Bobo Haha: (to White Knight) HEY! Marshmallow! Nice look! Badlands :Agent Six: Except we're transporting unstable nanites. Which have to be kept at or below sea level. Even one wrong bump and the whole thing could go off. :Rex: And if it blows. You're in a battle transport, meanwhile we're stuck in this delivery truck carrying whatever. What are we carrying anyway? :Bobo Haha:Toilet paper. :Agent Six: Everyone has a part to play. :Rex: Seriously. Toilet paper? :Noah: Bobo slow down! We can't see anything. :Bobo Haha: I got one good eye that's closed half the time, and *now* you're worried? :Rex: You know what this means don't you? :Noah: We're lost. :Rex: No. It means no one is around to tell me I can't drive. Hand over the wheel Bobo. :Bobo Haha: You can't drive. :Noah: I think I know where we are. :Rex: Don't sweat it. Who's going to miss a truck full of toilet paper? :Bobo Haha: Hey! I've been there. Ain't pretty. :Rex: We were carrying unstable nanites the whole time? :Bobo Haha: We should be fine as long as none of the warning lights are on. :Noah: You mean all the red blinking ones? :Bobo Haha: ...Oh boy! :Bobo Haha: (Taking the communicator from Noah) Gimme that! Breaker 1-9, good neighbor. This is Bobo Haha dropping the hammer in a superskate. We got bumper stickers on our donkey. Repeat - bumper stickers on our donkey! Come on back. :Noah: Oh, like that helps. Is that even English? Payback :Bobo Haha: (After firing a large weapon) You see what you get? That's what happens when you interrupt my nap. BOBO GETS CRANKY! (Bobo presses his attack) :Rex: (to Noah) I learned that the hard way too. :Bobo Haha: All right, where to? :Rex: South Pacific. :Bobo Haha: That's my boy! And here I thought you tried to pull some hero stuff. :(Slight pause. Bobo realizes where Rex wants to go) :Bobo Haha: Oh brother! :Rex: Okay. Bobo set this thing to vent and go. If this doesn't work, I don't want you two getting caught in the blast. :Bobo Haha: Nope. :Noah: Forget it! Rex, at least think about this for a second. What if it wipes out your memory? What if it turns you into some kind of E.V.O. monster. :Rex: My friends need me. There's nothing more to think about. Bobo, do it! :Bobo Haha: Long odds pay big! Season 2 Rampage :Noah: If you're gonna stay with me while they're rebuilding Providence, at least don't flaunt the fact that you don't have a Pre-Calculus test in three days. :Rex: Pre-what? :Noah: Exactly my point. And when I agreed to this, I wasn't expecting the sidekick too. :Bobo Haha: Hey pally, we're a package deal. Live with it. :Bobo Haha: (about Noah) That friend of yours is a walking disaster. I'm starting to like the kid. Lost Weekend :Rex: I don't have all the details, but I do know that it's one night only. Out in the middle of the desert and it's the party of the century. :Bobo Haha: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! The desert? You know I got issues with sand... and large spiders. :Rex: Would you rather spend your Friday night here? :Bobo Haha: Ooo. The kid has a point. :Bobo Haha: (after a partygoer runs past him) I hear ya. But any party with no line for the bathroom can't be all bad. :(Notices a berserk evo. Bobo gets grabbed) :Bobo Haha: Do me a favor, will ya? Hit him! :Rex: I don't want to hit the guy. It's not his fault. :White Knight: Rex did what? :Kenwyn Jones: Like I said in my report: he - did everything by the book. :White Knight: I'm very - surprised by that. :Rex: Me too. :Kenwyn Jones: Well - that's my report sir. :White Knight: Is it now? Then you are leaving me no choice, Agent Jones, but to make sure you two get teamed up again. :Rex: I'm actually cool with that. :Kenwyn Jones: Me too. :Bobo Haha: Whoa. Whoa. Where does that leave me? :Rex: If I had to guess, with a lot less to do. :Bobo Haha: In that case, welcome aboard! Alliance :Rex: Mmm. Kind of ripe in here. :Bobo Haha: That little door back there. (Bobo clears his throat) Not the bathroom. :Rex: Hold this. :(Bobo hold the object) :Rex: And whatever you do: do not let go. :Bobo Haha: Or what? :Rex: Kaboom. (Rex leaves) :Bobo Haha: You will pay. :Rex: Okay folks, here's the 4-1-1. V.K., NoFace - getting cozy. Gonna try and bust it up. That's all I got for now. Over and out. :Bobo Haha: Oh don't you dare hang up! I'm feeling a cramp coming on. :Bobo Haha: Where the heck have you been? :Rex: You're not still holding on to that are you? (Bobo releases his grip) Because it's a good thing, you know - with the whole kaboom. :Bobo Haha: Great. 'Cause this situation's not random enough already. Let's throw some raging teen hormones into the mix. :Circe: It is not too late! Not if I'' have anything to say about it! :'Bobo Haha': Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! There are some of us around here that might not like the sound of whatever you're about to do. :'Circe': I'll adjust the frequency to exclude friendly Evos. :'Bobo Haha': Does that include me? :'Circe': For now. :'Bobo Haha': What is it about stealing from our own people that's so damn satisfying. :'Circe': You forgot to remove the tracker. :'Bobo Haha': Uh, funny that. :'Circe': I'm not going to Providence. :'Rex': Doesn't matter where you go. All that matters is that ''you want to go there. That said - I hear Hong Kong's nice this time of year. A Family Holiday :Bobo Haha: (to Caesar Salazar) She ain't my species and even I know she's a hottie. Other Media M. Rex Issue 2 :The Haha: (to a thug with snake tattoo) make TALK. Make TALK, mister SNAKE BITE. you double TOUGH man, yes? you think HEART and resistance and MEAT enough to stop THE HAHA make bad on you? WRONG meat WEAK under metal. resistance RUST under TECHNOGENUS. heart STOP... When the HaHa ''Make ''stop. you PLAY TOY, mister snake bite. PLAY TOY. The Haha ask ONE time. answer, you make HAPPY. NO answer you make TRIPLE sad CAY cry. where CODEX MUNDI!? where EDEN? friends... make triple bad bad. Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes